


The sinner from the deep depths of hell

by YunaToTheChie (orphan_account)



Series: Sanscest fucking party. [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Genocide Sans, Inktale Sans, M/M, Sex, Smut, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YunaToTheChie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its getting underlusty in here</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sinner from the deep depths of hell

**Author's Note:**

> hheheheheheheh3hehehhehehehehheidkehheheidijdjddiidkenwbwioduyrhrbrjke
> 
> error, blue and ink have a threesome.

-a few hours later-

Everyone, well, Besides Sci And Fell (Who, according to Lust, Were on their 25th load, and still Fucking), Were huddled around the couch. Gaster sans, Error, Reaper and Geno were all wrecking eachother in Smash bros, Lust was planing kinky shit, Blue and Ink fell asleep in eachothers arms (Well, more like passed out), And Classic and Fresh were disscusing necessary topics.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!" Geno shouted, once again throwing the controller out of rage. "I do, your díck" Reaper said, Plastering a huge grin on his face. Geno then proceeded to tackle him to the floor. "Hey, wont he die if he touches him?" Error told him. Gaster sans then explained that it doesn't work here.

While everyone was distracted, Lust pulled Blue and Ink out of the couch and Took them to his so called 'Sexual dungeon room', Which was actually just his Multiverse room.

He stripped both of their clothing, And tied them up. Both their legs were spread open. Now, he just had to wait.

-10 minutes later-

"Hey, has anyone seen Lust, Ink and Blue?" Error questioned. Everyone shook their heads. Error had an idea where they went, so he went to go find them. 

He made his was to Lust's room, slowly cracking open the door. As soon as he got in, he was knocked out.

-...-

Error awoke to the smell of freshly sprayed febreez. He looked around his surroundings, and then realized that he was tied up next to Ink and blue, who were both-naked. Same went for Error, he was also naked. It took him a minute to realize the hunger filled eyes they both were giving him. They were untied, and then start to cuddle around Error.

"C'mon, Error. We both know you wanted this since we got here." Blue said, sloding his tounge up Error's neckbone. Ink slowly rubbed his hand on Error's ribcage. Curses to him he had sensitive bones, so he tried to compress some moans.

Blue trickled his slippery toung up and down the other's neck, nipping on it once in a while. They both rubbed Error's spine, Making him struggle even more. But he was tied up, so he couldn't do anything.

Blue rubbed his pelvic bone against Error's, And begain Licking Ink's neckbone and collarbone. That contined until Blue stood up, Thrusting his ecto-Dîck into the back of Error's pelvis. Ink stood up and thrusted into Error's mouth.

They continued fucking for a few minutes, Then each on was getting close. Each one released their juices on another. After the pants and moans, all three snuggled up together, sneaking eachother kisses in a while. 

But what Error didn't know that Lust was the febreez bottle and watch them the whole time. He also didn't know he was gonna make all three fuck again.

-back in the living room-

Sci and Fell were stil at it, both most likely won't be able to walk when they stop. Fresh, Classic and Gaster were all huddled up on the couch while Geno and Reaper cuddled on the floor. 

One question: Where is Error, Blue, Ink and Lust?


End file.
